


Peace Offering

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Conversations, Cookies, Gen, Locker Room Setting, POV David Karofsky, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Pre-Episode AU: s03e14 On My Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. An AU look at Nick's reaction to seeing Dave and Kurt in Heart. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

Dave's lacing his shoes on the locker room bench when he hears, “Hey, Karofsky.”

Damn it, he mentally curses.

He hasn’t heard any rumours, yet. So far, Nick hasn’t treated him any differently than he ever has.

Apparently, this is about to change, and he tries to tell himself not to get violent, he can handle this without violence, but the cold, hard facts of his own history make him doubt this- whatever this is- is going to go down without bloodshed.

He’s terrified, and his answer to terror has always been to physically lash out.

“Catch.”

Looking up, he sees something flying towards him, and instinctively, he reaches out to catch it.

It’s a plastic wrapped half of a cookie.

“Butterscotch,” Nick says. “Sorry, but Sandy’s blood sugar dropped dangerously low this morning, and the cookie was the closest source of sugar around.”

“Okay."

“Peace offering,” Nick says. “Well, peace offering after I note how badly you suck at lying. But you and your boyfriend-”

“Kurt isn’t my boyfriend,” Dave snaps, and his fists tighten before he remembers the cookie in his hands.

“Whatever. I don’t get involved in other people’s lives.”

Unsure how to respond, Dave looks back down at the cookie.

Nick sighs, and Dave looks up. Reaching over, Nick says, "Here." He takes the cookie, unwraps it, breaks off a small piece, and pops it into his mouth. “See?”

“Why are you-” He trails off.

This causes a small laugh. “I live in this town, too. We cool?”

“Yeah." Studying him, he notes, “You have a girlfriend.”

Nick shrugs. “I haven’t told her, either. And I won’t tell anyone. If you decide you want people to start knowing, I’ll look out for you. We good?”

“Yeah." He breaks off a piece of the cookie. “Um. Thanks, Nick.”

Nodding, Nick gets up and starts to walk out before stopping. “If it means anything, I get how badly liking someone and having them not even seem to notice your existence is. At least, your not-Valentine seemed to care. Later, Kaforsky.”

Watching him go, Dave sighs, leans against the wall, and wonders if things will ever stop being confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I wrote this pre-On My Way. Nick's reaction was so neutral I had really hoped, if he reappeared, he'd be shown in either a neutral or even a positive light. All I really got from the scene was he was vaguely amused at Dave's complete inability to hide Dave's feelings, and until OMW happened, I was, too. I've always maintained, if Dave didn't have so many qualities that are coded as 'straight', everyone would have known about his crush on Kurt long before Never Been Kissed happened.


End file.
